Losing trust
by Kenyan Kitty
Summary: Eggman finds a way to make trick Sonic's friends into turning their backs on him to carry out his new foolproof plan to take over the world.   .:Better than it sounds:.
1. Prologue: elaborate schemes

"It won't take long before my newest invention is complete." Eggman said to himself. He had been cooking up a new plan to obtain world domination and was sure that his new idea couldn't possibly fail. He watched at scrolling numbers and text scrolling down dozens of different monitors and felt a grin tugging at the corner of his lips.

He looked up to a big glass chest in the middle of the room, a familiar figure floated in it with bright yellow lights glowing from the matted white bottom.

The lights turned into a bright white before dying out. "Ho ho ho, looks like it's finished." The scientist said while pressing a big button.

The chest opened and the bottom rose. The figure slowly opened his eyes and groaned. "Slept well, my cyborg Sonic?" Eggman detached the electron pads from his skin and gave the hedgehog room to sit up. "Now all that's left to do is get you to take on the right colors and we're all set."

The cyborg was almost identical to sonic, with the exception of having glossy synthetic plasma white fur with vibrant yellow eyes and very pale peach nozzle, tummy and inner ears. He also was unclothed "How do I do that?" It asked with a slight auto tune like sound in his speech. Eggman noticed this but reckoned the sound would wear off soon. He threw a picture of Sonic at the robot. "Just concentrate and you will be able to take on his colors. I need you to look exactly like him for my new master plan." It picked up the picture and turned to its creator. "What is your plan exactly?" Eggman was surprised at the creature's curiousness, but at least it meant it was paying attention.

"Well, Borg, in my attempts to gain control over the word I've always been foiled by that nosy hedgehog, Sonic. Every time I'm close to succeeding he and his following of furry critters get in my way and spoil everything!" He yelled while hitting the box in anger. "But that's where you come in... Sonic has only barely been able to defeat me all by himself, without his friends to help him out he wouldn't stand a chance."

Borg tried to make sense of everything the doctor just said, but still wasn't completely sure about its purpose.

"So, you want me to take the people surrounding them out?" Eggman thought for a moment. "Not exactly, if they got captured or murdered the hedgehog's retaliation will be severe. It's your job to lose their trust. When he's completely demoralized, without his friends to back him up I can take him out with ease, no problem. And then I will finally take over! Ho ho ho." Borg wore a grin on its face. "Very well, just tell me who my first target is." Eggman raised a brow, looking obviously amused. "There's still some bugs in you that I need to fix first, but tomorrow, you will get your first mission..."


	2. First ally lost

Eggman had been working on the cyborg for hours on end now, and everything seemed to work out alright. After some physical tests to measure its athletic abilities Borg found it hard to keep up and couldn't do everything yet. It fell to the ground after attempting a balance exercise and had trouble getting back on his feet. "You still have much to learn, Borg, but don't worry, you'll get everything right in time." He assured. "Just get charged up a little and I'll come to check up on you shortly."

The charger was an egg-shaped pod with a transparent shield on the front. A bright blue light shone from the ceiling of the pod, and many wires both thin and thick ran from the charger to his body. Borg just sat there in there with its legs crossed, head down and arms limply hanging in its lap. Until Eggman walked in the room and pressed the button next to the charger, shutting it off. The pod opened, the cables pulled back and disappeared into the pod's wall. Then Borg slowly opened its eyes and felt a warm wave of energy running through him.

"It's time." The doctor said and beckoned Borg to follow him. When they reached Eggman's main control center, Borg was instructed to take a seat while Eggman took a container from under his desk. He walked over to Borg and handed it the contents. A pair of basic white shoes with no visible details and plain white gloves, both of them had plugs to get attached to Borg's heel- and wrist ports. "Wear these, you and those accessories are built out of the same parts, now you will be able to take on both color and attire." The shoes and gloves were a perfect fit and Borg seemed to be pleased with them. "Now, try to take on this." Eggman said while handing him the picture again.  
>Borg focused and soon his snow white fur turned cobalt blue, the pale peach got a deeper color and the gloves and shoes took on the right shape as well. "Looking good, Borg." The doctor said while getting a hold of his head. "Now I only have to click this into place..." Eggman had attached a chip to Borg's palate, who started to make strange bleeping noise for a few seconds. "What is that?" The cyborg was surprised on how much different his voice sounded. "Sonic's DNA profile, you now look, sound and even smell like him. It also holds information about mannerisms and word-choice. Trust me, your targets aren't as easily fooled as they might appear. Well except for that one echidna, but that's beside the point right now." The doctor explained.<p>

"Now, for your first target I want you to pay a little visit to Angel island, more accurately its guardian. He'd be the easiest to fool into believing you are Sonic." Eggman said while turning on the big screen, showing a picture of Knuckles.  
>"Knuckles the last descendant of the ancient echidna tribe, as strong as he is gullible. Don't let him attack you, or you will be picking your mangled circuit boards from the ground. Do whatever it takes to tick him off, not a difficult task if you ask me. I've uploaded data concerning him onto your hard drive." Borg nodded and got up. "One more thing, Borg. On the island you will see a big green gem, called the master emerald. What ever you do, do <span>not<span> touch it or you will be attacked. Now what are you waiting for, you have the coordinates, don't you?"

Borg ran from the hideout and was surprised to find himself standing in a field. The entire lab was hidden underground, and the only way to get in or out was trough a highly secured hidden passage. Borg activated its navigation systems and picked up the location of the floating island right before zooming off into the distance.

On the island Knuckles was relaxing in the grass, just a few feet away from the stairs of the shrine. Borg stood on the ground, thinking of a way to get up there. He then noticed the remains of an old rope bridge hanging from the ledge, all the way down.

Borg took a run-up and jumped as high and fast as he could, noticing he could dash through the air he soared straight to the bridge remains, hanging on tight. After a really steep climb, and almost falling down a few times Borg finally stood on the surface of Angel island.

"Ok, now to find that echidna..."

Knuckles had just woken up from a nap and stared off into the horizon as he heard something rustling through the grass behind him. He turned around and saw Sonic standing there.

"Hey, why are you sneaking up to me like that?" Knuckles said while the hedgehog took a seat next to him. "I just wanted to see if your guardian skills hadn't worn out over the past months." Knuckles grinned at his remark. "If you're wondering that, then this means you're on one of your vacations again aren't you?" "I enjoy it while I can, there's no telling when Eggman is going to show up again." Sonic said. "Yep, a hero is never truly on vacation, Knuckles."

The echidna just smiled. "Tell me about it, saving things is the only reason I come down anymore." He said while looking up to the shrine. "Don't worry about it, Knuckles, you can't help that your ancestors screwed you over." "What? I'm doing this out of free will, or did you forget that?" Sonic chuckled. "Oh yeah, but wouldn't you rather get off this rock and roam free, who cares about this ancient history nonsense anyway?" He said while rising to his feet. "Now you've crossed the line, hedgehog!" Knuckles said before throwing a punch at him. If there are two things Knuckles does not ever want to hear being ridiculed it is either his duty, or his culture. Sonic was, of course, fast enough to dodge the punch. "Still as slow as ever. Maybe you should work on that. How many times has the master emerald get stolen because of it? Four, Five times?" The hedgehog said disgustingly overconfident. "That's it!, Knuckles lunged at his friend and was able to grab a hold of his arm, hurling the blue blur almost off the edge. Sonic quickly turned away from the ledge but Knuckles was standing in his way right in front of him.

The echidna violently pulled him from the ground, his eyes blazed with anger. "You should be glad about what we've been through together, or else I'd squash you like the nasty insect you are. Just don't expect me to join your next little adventure. My duty is here, as it always has." Knuckles never sounded more angry and menacing before. "Now get off my island, I don't ever want to see or hear you again." He dropped Sonic to the ground and walked away. "Fine, stay here living out the orders of dead men!" Knuckles just pretended he didn't hear that last part, but still he felt tears of rage forming in the corner of his eyes.


	3. heads or Tails?

Later that day Tails landed the tornado on the surface of Angel island. The young fox had spent almost the entire summer with Knuckles, learning things about the many different kinds of medical plant-life that grew on the island. He had admitted to Knuckles he was getting bored a lot lately and wished to learn some new skill with his spare time.

Tails just turned back after being home for a few days, there were a few things around the house he forgot he had to take care off. He walked over to the shrine, and found knuckles sitting on the edge of the island. "I'm back." The young fox said cheerful. The guardian just got up and turned to his friend.  
>"Have you seen Sonic lately?" Tails was surprised by the question, he hadn't seen him in months. "No, why?" Knuckles folded his arms over his chest and looked away. "I wonder why he came here first then..." He said silently. "Sonic was here?" The fox cried. "He came, made fun of my job, and then I threw him out." The guardian said; getting angry just thinking about it.<p>

"Made fun of your job?" "He told me to stop listening to the orders of dead men, and that I'm wasting my time here..." He said angry. "That does sound like something he would say. Are you sure you didn't take his words out of context though?" At this point Knuckles almost felt his blood boiling in his veins.  
>"Fine, then don't believe me!" "Calm down, Knuckles, I'll talk to him when I get the chance." Tails assured. Knuckles felt himself calm down a little, and hoped that the fox would get a decent explanation out of him.<p>

Meanwhile Borg had returned to the base and shook the blue out of its fur. Wanting to distance itself from the hedgehog he was trying to frame, it decided it wouldn't look like Sonic if it didn't have to. It also created yellow marks on its body and attire and pulled the DNA chip from its mouth roof.  
>He reached Eggman's private quarters. It looked nothing like the rest of the base, in comparison to the metallic military look of the base, these rooms were stylized and modern. Borg found the professor working on one of his many computers.<p>

"Mission accomplished, Master." Eggman turned around and noticed robot's new appearance. "Nice new look you've got there, Borg. And did you get him to leave Sonic's side?"  
>Borg nonchalantly leaned against the wall with a menacing grin on his face. "If I said one more word he would've hurled me off the island, he's that mad at the hedgehog." Eggman laughed out loud. "Great work, Borg! But this is just the beginning. Next I want you to go after Miles Prower, but you should call him Tails. As soon as you managed to break this friendship the rest will be easier to convince." Borg nodded.<br>"Tails is a clever one, he knows Sonic like no one else. One little mistake and the plan will fail!" Eggman shouted at his invention. He then walked over to the robot. "Now, here's the data of your next target." He said and stuck a flash drive in the hidden port in his neck. After uploading the data, Borg put the DNA chip back and turned back into Sonic. "I'm ready."

Tails had turned back home. Knuckles had asked him to leave him alone for a while. He was just sitting in a comfy chair reading a book, trying to get his mind off of things when suddenly he heard someone knocking on his door. "Huh? Who could that be?"

He opened the door and found his best friend leaning against the doorpost.  
>"Sonic! How was your little vacation?" He asked cheerful while letting his friend in. "It was ok, looking around here and there, just enjoying my spare time the best way possible, you know." Sonic said while letting himself fall into Tails' Couch. "Like reminding knuckles of how lonesome his life is?" Sonic glared at the fox.<p>

"Excuse me if I say the things the way they are! He shouldn't be guarding the emerald by himself, one of your little toys would be much better to keep the emerald safe." "Toys? Well anyway, Knuckles is stronger than any of us, he was able to defend himself from armies of enemies before being defeated. He's well equipped to protect the master emerald." Tails said with a hind of admiration in his voice. "Oh, so I'm weaker than him? Is that it?" Sonic said raising his voice at the fox.

"Sonic, is there something wrong?" "What? No, I'm just saying that I could take that knucklehead any day!" Tails got up and stood in front of his friend. "I'm sorry, but you have to learn to admit that you also have your weaker points.

When he laid his hand on his friend's shoulder, he immediately got up and pushed Tails who tripped over and landed with the back of his head to the wooden armrests of the couch. Tails let out a painful cry and felt behind his head, there was blood on his glove. "Sonic..." He whispered while tears gathered in his eyes. Sonic squatted down to face the fox. "Now who's the weak one?" He said dangerously angry. "I only meant that-" Tails got interrupted by Sonic slapping him across his face with his flat hand, Causing the young fox to yelp in pain. Tears started to flow from Tails' eyes as he carefully got back up. He refused to fight back. "I hope that will teach you not to insult me anymore." while saying that he carefully stack his foot out and swiped Tails' right foot right from under him, making him land on one of his tails. He then walked away and slammed the door shut behind him.

"Sonic... What happened to you?"


End file.
